Introducing Kendall
The forty-first episode of Season 37. A new girl arrives in town, Kendall. Doofenshmirtz wants to use her beauty to take over... somehow. Instead of a VeggieTales song for the silly song, it's from The Muppets. Episode Summary One day, a bus arrives in town. Phineas thinks Jean Claude is back again, Ferb remembers that bus from when Amanda came. Instead, a tall girl comes out. Everyone is amazed by her beauty. Baljeet thinks she's athletic, because she looks athletic. The girl introduces herself as Kendall. Phineas is happy to meet her. Isabella thinks she's really pretty. Kendall thanks her, and she thinks her bow is really cute. Isabella and Kendall start chatting up. Phineas thinks they're going to be great friends. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enter his lair through a cow. Wait, a cow? He shrugs. Monogram apologizes for the weird entrance to the lair. Doofenshmirtz hasn't been up to much... which is strange. Monogram tells Perry to head over to Doof's anyways. Meanwhile, with Kendall, Isabella is doing Kendall's hair. Bailey is shocked on how fast they became friends. Phineas likes it. Kendall is now doing Isabella's hair. After she gets done, they're laughing about how crazily they did each other's hair. Kendall's hair has a ton of ponytails. Isabella's hair is extremely curly with a pink bow hidden in it. Phineas can't help but chuckle at the sight. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof tells Perry he isn't really up to anything. He did hear a new girl came into town. He wants to steal her beauty... somehow. Then, it cuts to the silly song. After that, Doofenshmirtz falls asleep. He explains to Perry he didn't get much sleep last night. He wants Perry to fire his Beauty-Steal-Inator. Perry blows it up. Doof shrugs and falls asleep, and he says he wants to ride the pony. Perry tucks him into bed and leaves. Then, Linda asks if the kids want pie. Everyone, including Kendall, wants pie. Kendall takes out her ponytails. Isabella wildly shakes her hair to get the curls out, but her bow gets undone. Haven laughs as she fixes Isabella's bow. Amanda asks what kind of pie it is. Linda says it's doonkleberry, the boys' favorite. Phineas and Ferb high five in mid-air, then the scene pauses. With his mouth closed, Ferb wonders how much longer they have to stay like that. Phineas says til the end of the episode. Songs *''Forget You'' (from The Muppets) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Isabella: "Aren't you a little pretty to be my friend?" *Kendall: "Haha, no," Ferb's Line "How much longer do we have to stay like this?" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A cow Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Errors *When Isabella's crazy hairdo is seen in the kitchen, her bow is bigger than normal *Kendall's shirt is purple, but at 6:47 in the episode, her shirt turns pink Background Information *Phineas breaks the fourth wall, mentioning the end of the episode Continuity *Phineas mentions Jean Claude's return, and Ferb mentions when Amanda came to town ("Jean Claude Returns", "Amanda That New Kid") *Phineas and Ferb still like doonkleberries ("The Doonkleberry Imperative") Allusions *'The Muppets': "Forget You" by Camilla and the chickens is the silly song *'VeggieTales': There's a silly song segment, but it's not from a VeggieTales episode this time Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37